Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.10\times 10^{-2})\times (8.00\times 10^{0})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.10\times 8.00) \times (10^{-2}\times 10^{0})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 8.8 \times 10^{-2\,+\,0}$ $= 8.8 \times 10^{-2}$